


Meant To Be

by Self_Indulgent_TMNT



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bird mutant, F/M, Reader is mutant, Reader-Insert, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_Indulgent_TMNT/pseuds/Self_Indulgent_TMNT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is a female half-human/half-bird mutant who meets Leo and the turtles. Leo instantly falls in love, and she's not far behind. Love isn't easy and it doesn't make sense, but some things are just meant to be.</p><p>I'm not normally into reader inserts where the reader is a mutant but I've recently had an urge to write this one. I've decided to try a new thing in that the reader will have a mutant name to limit the number of times I need to use Y/N etc. and that mutant name will be Angel, but I will still occasionally be using Y/N.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> So, first of all I want to get this out there, I am not a Leo fangirl. I'm a Raph girl for life, but I do want to try writing things for the other turtles so on an impulse I've started this. I'm not sure how long it will be, not as long as my Raph one that's for sure.

Leonardo had never even thought about love. Crushes? Of course. Attraction? Definitely. But love? There’d never been room for love, never a chance for it.  
Then he saw her.  
She was everything he’d never known he’d needed. She was brave, beautiful, clever, funny, and she was a mutant, with the wings of an eagle and feathers on her head instead of hair. Her face was kind of bird-like in structure but still very much human.  
Leo and his brothers had been in trouble, fighting off a mutant who was far more deadly than he looked, when a girl swooped down from the sky. Talons where there should have been toes slashed straight into the monster’s face, followed up by a punch and a literally flying kick. To him, she looked like an angel.  
“Thanks” he managed to say.  
“No problem” you replied, dropping daintily from the air and landing effortlessly. “Always willing to help a fellow mutant, especially some as cute as you lot”  
She winked at Leo and his heart fluttered.  
“Who are you?” Donnie asked.  
“”Oh I’m no one” she replied.  
“Well does no one have a name?” Raph asked.  
“I was Y/N, but that identity was kinda left behind with my feet” she replied, gazing down at her eagle feet.  
“Oh come on, you totally have a name” Mikey cried “Look at you! You’re Angel cakes!”  
Y/N smiled, glancing over her shoulder at her wings. “I like that. Well then I’m Angel cakes, but you can call me Angel”  
“Nice to meet you” Leo said, offering his hand “I’m Leo, this is Raph, Donnie and Mikey”  
She took his hand and shook it. Leo felt lightning shoot up his spine just at her touch. “Y’know, it’s nice to finally meet some fellow mutants who don’t seem instantly evil” she said.  
“You can say that again” Raph grumbled and she laughed. Her laugh… If there was a more perfect sound in existence then Leo couldn’t think of it.  
“Let me guess, you’re victims of that ooze stuff too” she said, casually leaning against a wall.  
“Yeah, we’ve been like this since our accidental mutation in infancy” Donnie said.  
“Ah. I had some of the stuff injected into me by these weird brain things”, she said it with a surprising carefree air, you’d think someone might be more bothered about being a mutated Kraang experiment.  
“The Kraang” Leo said.  
“Yeah, that’s right. I guess they didn’t realise that if you kidnap a girl and mutate her then she might just turn her new abilities towards escape”  
“When was this?” Donnie asked.  
“Couple of years ago now, I guess. I haven’t really had much cause to keep track of dates, normal life doesn’t really see to fit in anymore when you look like this”  
If by ‘like this’ she meant perfect, then Leo wanted nothing to do with normal life.  
The mutant on the ground started to stir from unconsciousness so she kicked him in the head again. “Anyway, gotta to dash” she said cheerily “good luck with him, he’s one ugly mother”  
And with that she launched herself into the air. “Wait!” Leo called. She raised an eyebrow, questioning. “Will we see you again?”  
She laughed again. “Oh I’m sure you’ll see me around”  
And with that she was gone, back flipping through the sky before settling into a steady swoop.  
“Man I wish I could fly” Mikey said.


	2. He Fell, Oh Man Did He Fall

The next time Leo met Angel, he was falling. He and the others were on patrol when the fire escape he was perched on the edge of had partially collapsed, sending him off balance and plummeting towards the ground. He never reached the floor, instead he felt claw-like feet wrap around his arms and he was swept back to the safety of the roof where his brothers were.  
“Nice of you to drop by” her voice said and Leo felt his heart start pounding so much faster. Hoping to pass off the sudden rush of emotions he had as residual fear from his fall, Leo nodded her a shaky thanks.  
“Man, Angel, you’re fast” Mikey complimented and she smirked.  
“There are some perks to being a bird, you know” she said, before noticing the slight scratches her talons had left on Leo’s shoulders. “God, Leo, I’m sorry if I hurt you. I had to be fast, I didn’t really get time to try for a gentle catch” she said, rushing to his side to look at the wounds.  
“It’s alright, they’re just scratches. It’s a hell of a lot better than what would’ve happened if you hadn’t shown up”  
She nodded, gravely. “You guys need to be careful, I won’t always be here to catch you”  
“What are you doing here?” Raph asked.  
“I was just flying by, looking out for trouble. You guys happen to be on my patch. We can’t have too many vigilante mutants in one area, there’s not enough bad guys”  
“D’you think you could take me flying?” Mikey asked, jumping up and down. She laughed and Leo felt like he was falling again.  
“Do you think your brothers can spare you for a few minutes?”  
“Please, take him away” Raph said “You don’t even need to bring him back”  
“Well in that case, put your arms around me”   
Mikey did as he was told, a touch that made Leo jealous even though he couldn’t quite tell why, and she flapped her wings, floating into the air.  
“We’ll be back soon” she said before swooping away, Mikey whooping delightedly.

You liked Mikey’s whooping, it reminded you of what it had used to be like when flying wasn’t normal, and so you joined in with his cries of glee as you looped-the-loop and soared among the concrete jungle that was New York. You took him on a circuit of the block and then back to his brothers. Mikey stumbled away, reeling a little, but clearly delighted.  
“Dudes, you have gotta try that. It’s nothing like jet-packs, it’s like being a bird”  
You smiled at his obvious, pure joy. Leo’s heart seemed to both break and be more complete than ever before when he saw that smile.  
“I’m glad you liked it, Mikey. Does anyone else want a go?”  
Leo did, but he didn’t trust himself to contain the confusing whirlwind of feelings inside of him if he was that close to her.  
“Maybe another time” he said with a polite smile. The smile she gave him in return seemed to say that she knew that she knew what was in his head.  
“Alright. What are you guys doing here, anyway?”  
“It’s a routine patrol”  
“It just so happens I’m on one of those, too. How about I join you? It’ll save you from falling off anymore rooves”  
There was no reason to decline, so they didn’t. Y/N accompanied them and over the next hour or so Leo found himself falling in love with her more every second. He couldn’t describe it, he just knew that something inside him was more complete every time he looked at her. It was almost as if he was made for her, created for the sole purpose of loving this girl.  
That made no sense, of course, but that didn’t seem to matter.

You, for your part, felt yourself drawn to the turtles. Drawn, more specifically, to Leo. You couldn’t describe it, you just wanted to be close to him. It felt like there was a bungee tied to the two of you and it was determined to slam you together.  
You didn’t know it yet, but that bungee was never going to go away. Leo had fallen in love, and you’d flown straight into it.


	3. To Meet One Day And Then Never Leave

The third time he met Angel, he was alone. Leo often scouted on his own, making sure he knew the kind of dangers he might be taking his team into. He was crouching on a rooftop, watching a restaurant he suspected may have become a gang base, when he heard the soft fluttering of wings behind him and the soft sound and click of scaly feet and long talons contacting the hard roof.  
“No brothers this time?” her voice said behind him, soft and gentle instead of the vibrant cheerfulness he’d heard in it before. For some reason, Leo didn’t jump at the sudden voice, instead he felt a jolt of joy. He turned calmly.  
“I’m scouting this place out. If there’s going to be trouble there in the future, I wanna know the location so I don’t lead my team into danger.  
“Maybe you could scout better from the air” she suggested, but her smile said that she wasn’t really too bothered about scouting. Leo’s return smile said nothing about scouting either.  
“Yeah, maybe”  
She held her arms open. “Alright, arms around me”  
He did as he was told and she wrapped her arms around him too. As soon as they touched, Leo finally stopped falling and Y/N’s bungee snapped back together.  
With a flutter of feathers they were in the air. She flew slowly, none of the swooping and looping he’d seen previously. She flew skillfully and with absolutely no effort at all, knowing that her passenger was the most important she would ever have but also safe in the knowledge that he wouldn’t let go. Leo couldn’t fall, he’d fallen too far for her already.  
Maybe it was the company, maybe it was the way time seemed to have slowed down to an almost standstill, but Leo had never before appreciated just how beautiful the city was.  
“It’s perfect up here, isn’t it” you whispered.  
“I never realised how beautiful this place could be”  
“It all looks so small, it makes all the problems we face every day seem so much less important. That’s the beauty of it, making life seem just a little easier to take”  
It was up there, with all the problems he knew he’d have to face again when he touched the ground seeming insignificant, that Leo made the decision to do something stupid and impulsive.  
“I think I’m in love with you, Y/N” he said quietly. If she hadn’t been so perfectly in tune with him, she would have dropped him. As it was, you weren’t surprised.  
“I know. It’s like you’re a part of me, like you were always meant to be beside me”  
You landed on a nearby roof, setting your charge down carefully. He looked into your eyes, absolutely stunned and yet more peaceful in himself than he’d ever been.  
“I don’t understand” was all he said.  
“Soulmates?” you suggested “Two people made for each other, destined to meet one day and then never leave”  
That sounded good to Leo, that sounded right to Leo. “That sounds nice to me”  
“But Leo, we don’t even know each other”  
“I don’t think that matters, Angel. It doesn’t seem like we have much of a choice in the matter”  
She held out her hand to him. It wasn’t really an offer or a demand, it was more that she knew he’d take it. His fingers laced with hers so damn perfectly that it almost hurt. She let out a breathy laugh.  
“Oh man, this is so damn weird. I mean, you’re a turtle and I guess I’m a fucking human bird and I love you so damn much and I don’t even know you!”  
“Well I’m free for the next couple of hours. Let’s talk”   
You looked into his eyes and nodded. “Yeah, yeah ok, let’s talk”


	4. "There’s Something I Need To Tell You... And You’re Gonna Think I’m Crazy"

Leo wished he could tell his brothers about you, oh how he wished he could tell them. Impossible. How could he make them see? He didn’t even understand it himself, it was all so sudden. But he loved her. That was the one thing which kept him together over the next few days. He had to pretend like everything was the same when everything had changed and the only thought that kept him going was the knowledge that he could sneak out and meet you at the end of the day.  
If they noticed then the others didn’t say anything, but Leo hated the deception anyway. He wanted them to know, he wanted to be able to share this new and ridiculously good thing in his life. After 2 weeks, you came up with the solution.  
The turtles were out on patrol when a familiar shape circled them, landing on the roof they were about to leap onto.  
“Well isn’t this a nice surprise” Raph said, Leo sad nothing.  
“Angel cakes!” Mikey cried.  
You watched the turtles cross the gap between you and them and felt your heart pounding. You were going to tell them how you felt about Leo, since he’d been unable to tell them, and you still weren’t 100% sure that was the right thing to do. You plastered a smile onto your face.  
“Well if it isn’t my favourite turtles, you’re just the people I was hoping to find”  
“What do you need us for?” Donnie asked.  
“There’s something I need to tell you, about Leo, and you’re gonna think I’m crazy”  
Three green faces turned to look at Leo, who just about managed to keep an unreadable expression.  
“What about him?” Raph asked.  
You took a deep breath and locked your eyes with your soulmate’s. It was now or never.  
“I’m in love with him”  
I think it’s safe to say that they were not expecting that.  
“What?!” three voices chimed.  
“Leo?” Donnie asked.  
“Dude!” Mikey yelled.  
“Did you know this?” Raph asked. Leo kept his eyes locked with yours and waited for them to be silent.  
“She’s my soulmate” he said quietly “I can’t explain it, but from the moment I saw her I loved her”  
He held out his hand and you took it. Raph, Mikey and Donnie were silent, shell-shocked (pardon the pun).  
“Ok” Raph said, but mainly because he felt like he should say something and two syllables was about all he could manage.

It took a little time, but eventually you had it all explained and the three of them were on board, sort of, on board enough to agree to you going to the lair anyway.

Master Splinter accepted Leo’s assurance that you were his soulmate as easily as if Leo had simply announced ‘Sensei this is Y/N, well we call her Angel, and she’s a girl’ not “Sensei, this is Y/N, well we call her Angel, and she’s my soulmate”. The little mutant family had seen enough weird stuff in their lives that this was fairly easy to take, especially when they saw the smile on Leo’s face every time he saw you. They had no right to do anything to kill that joy.


	5. Forever

You moved into the lair as a matter of course. The others accepted you easily, you were a member of this family now and they loved you as such. Time passed, although how much I can’t tell you because days and weeks and months slipped together and until they weren’t numbers anymore but pure and simple life, and you and Leo found yourselves in front of the TV, Space heroes playing and your limbs tangled into one mass. You hadn’t really been a fan of Space Heroes but when you saw the way Leonardo’s face lit up when he spoke about it you decided it was the best show in the world.  
Raph came down from his room, saw the TV and the two of you tangled up in front of it, sighed, and slumped down next to you.  
“Are you two physically joined at the hip now or something?” he asked.  
You glanced down at your hips and shuffled a little apart so that there was an inch gap but it felt cold and you didn’t like it so you shuffled back.  
“Yeah, I guess we are”  
“You got a problem with that, Raph?” Leo asked. Raph looked like he was about to say something sarcastic and dumb but he thought better of it.  
“Fine guys, do what you want”  
You settled closer into Leo and turned back to the TV.  
Once he’d decided neither of you were looking, Raph allowed himself a small smile. Even he had to admit you two were perfect together.  
And with this small, domestic, simple moment I will declare the end of this story.  
Only no, no this wasn’t the end. This was the beginning. The beginning of forever.


End file.
